


Hickey

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Hickey

He had noticed it immediately of course.

Even blindfolded Derek could have painted a perfect replica of Stiles face, so of course he noticed the small, round, purple bruise on Stiles neck.

A hickey.

Stiles had a hickey, someone had given “His” Stiles a hickey.

Someone had gotten close enough to lick and suck “His” Stiles neck.

Not that Stiles was “His”. Yet.

Derek had never made a move. He kept putting it off, waiting till Stiles was a little older, ready to make decisions for himself, choose who he wanted to be with, but still Derek was incensed.

He could feel his wolf wanting to surge forth, to rip, and kill, and maim.

He fought it down, managed to control himself, except for his hand which was holding a beer bottle. His grip tightened and the bottle shattered cutting his hand.

Stiles was the first to come see if he was ok. Leading Derek to the basin to wash the wound and hold his hand as his flesh healed itself.

Derek looked down at their hands touching. Stiles holding him gently, watching with that amazed look on his face as Derek’s hand recovered.

Derek wanted to grab Stiles, interrogate him as to who had given him the hickey then claim Stiles for himself.  
He breathed in the scent of the younger boy but could not smell anyone else on him.  
As he breathed in Stiles scent he wanted to lean in, kiss those pink lips, thrust his tongue into Stiles mouth and wipe out any thought of another person touching him.

Stiles patted Derek’s hand dry and then accepted a ride home with Scott.

Derek realised then, that he would have to follow Stiles, follow him everywhere to find out who he was seeing, then, after he had chased them off or ripped their throats out he could tell Stiles how he felt.

For the next week he went everywhere Stiles went.

He shifted and followed him home that night, sitting on the roof till the Sheriff came home. 

He followed him to school, Derek knew every entrance, every way in, some even the teachers didn’t know about, he could come and go as he pleased.

He remembered everyone Stiles met or talked to.

He watched as Stiles ate lunch.

It was only in the classroom where Derek couldn’t actually see what was going on.  
He peeped through the doors and occasionally a window.

He thought maybe he could become teacher, He had a degree in Math, but then he would have to teach other classes too and who knows what Stiles would get up to when Derek was somewhere else.

Games and practise were easy to cover as he could stand by the bleachers and watch to see if anyone got close.

He followed the team to the diner afterwards, maybe Stiles was dating a cheerleader or a member of the team.

After a week of pretty much stalking Stiles he realised he was going insane…Stiles had never gotten close to sleeping with anyone or even kissing anyone. 

Derek had followed all of the people Stiles had talked to and found out some really unpleasant things about some of the residents of Beacon Hills. 

The only person Stiles seemed to spend time with apart from Scott and Allison was Danny, Stiles sat behind him in a couple of classes and often leaned forward to talk to him.

Derek followed him home, next time Danny left the house Derek climbed in the window and looked for anything that may tell him whether Danny was the one he should be worried about.

Danny was a typical teenage boy his room was nothing special it could have been any teenagers room in any house in any town.. Luckily he had left his laptop on and Derek trawled through it.

He didn’t find anything regarding Stiles but Danny was definitely gay if his web browsing was anything to go on and he seemed to have an obsession with a game called 2048 Chris Evans, when Derek clicked on it he could understand why, Captain America was one hot dude.

Leaving Danny’s house he knew he had overstepped.. What kind of man breaks into people’s houses looking for proof of what, exactly. Stiles was not his, he was a free agent if he wanted to allow people to suck on his neck it was his business.

He went and worked out for an hour to clear his head. He decided he would talk to Stiles right away, explain to him how he felt, how much he wanted him. He would even promise not to rip the throat out of whoever had given him the hickey.

Stiles, not being totally dumb, had noticed Derek following him around for the past week. He thought perhaps Derek knew of some danger that was heading Stiles way and was looking out for him.

Stiles thought that if Derek was looking out for him maybe he liked him a little.

The other evening when Derek had broken the bottle Stiles had relished the thought of being able to help him, to touch him. He wanted to run his fingers through Derek’s hair and run his tongue over Derek’s lips. Derek was so hot.

He wished he could talk to someone about how much he wanted Derek but it wasn’t like Danny going on about Captain America. Derek was real.  
The one person Stiles really wanted to talk to about how he felt about Derek was Derek, but who was brave enough to have that kind of conversation?

“Hey Derek I really want to rip your clothes off and lick you like a popsicle.” Yeah not gonna happen.

Maybe he could save Derek’s life and Derek would be so grateful he would kiss him senseless. He had of course saved Derek a couple of times already and to date Derek had never got round to the kissing.

Stiles was about to settle down with a nice fantasy about Derek’s lips when Danny came to sit beside him.

“I’ve found this 2048 game with Chris Evans do you wanna see?”

Derek entered the locker room to see Stiles and Danny with their heads together laughing at something on Danny’s phone.

Derek didn’t realise he had one hand on a locker door till he managed to pull it off it’s hinges.

Danny looked up in alarm. Derek looked ready to kill him.

Stiles noticing the glow in Derek’s eyes moved to stand in front of him.

He couldn’t allow Derek to shift in front of Danny.

He stopped Derek the only way he could think of, he leaned up and slid his hand round Derek’s neck and pressed their mouths together. 

A loud moan, almost a howl bubbled up through Derek’s chest as he pulled Stiles closer prying his lips open and thrusting his tongue deep inside.

Stiles felt all his Christmas’s had come at once.

Whatever was going on in Derek’s head if it led to him kissing Stiles senseless, Stiles was fine with that.

He settled into Derek’s arms, enjoying the feeling of his hot body pressed against his own.

He moaned as Derek mapped his mouth, ran his hands over Derek’s shoulders and chest, [no one should feel this good.]

He moaned again as Derek needing a breath pulled back. “No don’t stop, please.”

Derek had calmed down for the first time in a week.

The feeling of Stiles in his arms was incredible.

He stroked and caressed Stiles head, his face, his throat.

He followed his fingers with his lips, making Stiles squirm and tilt his hips wanting Derek to know how much he wanted him.

Derek lifted his head. “Not here. I’m not going to take you here. Will you come home with me?”

Stiles only nodded, speechless for once.

Sitting in the car he got his voice back.

“So… that was new for you, I mean the kissing, usually it’s more of a violence kind of thing, you know, slamming me into the car window or the lockers or grabbing me by the throat and shaking… not that I mind the whole kissing… and I know I started it because I thought you were going to shift in front of Danny…”

He tailed off at Derek’s growl at Danny’s name. “This is because of Danny…Why? What did he do to you?”

Derek pulled the car over slamming on the brakes making Stiles jump.

“Not to me, to you.”

“Me? what did he do to me?”

Derek pointed out the purple mark on Stiles neck. “He gave you that. A hickey. He touched you.”

Stiles put his fingers to his throat and laughed making Derek’s eyes glow a fiery red. “That wasn’t Danny it was Scott.”

Derek’s eyes glowed brighter. “What…? Scott…? What the hell is going on? He’s with Allison, you mean to say, you and him are having…”

“No. No. don’t be …I mean.. me and Scott would be so…em yeuch… No it was when we were changing after practise his strap broke and swung round hitting me.”

Derek went quiet and still his brain processing everything that he had done this past week.  
He was lucky he hadn’t been arrested. He swallowed down all his feelings and turned to Stiles.

“I’m very sorry I think I must have been crazy this past week I won’t bother you again.”

Stiles was not going to let this chance go. He wanted Derek and now he knew he felt the same, Stiles was not going to let Derek off the hook.

“So this past week you’ve been following me to find out who gave me this hickey… and you wanted to know this why?  
Why would it matter to you? Why would you care? You don’t even like me.”

He tilted his chin up waiting for a reply. “Why Derek?”

“I care ok… I like you… It matters to me.. I don’t want anyone marking you but me…”

Derek heaved a sigh at having finally said the words. He sat miserably waiting for Stiles to reply.

“You are an idiot. How could you think I would want anyone other than you. It’s your hands I think about touching me, your lips kissing me, your em well… you know what…”

Derek reached for Stiles pulling him in for a mindblowing kiss.

Stiles clambered over onto Derek’s lap wanting Derek to feel how hard he was, how much Stiles wanted him.

Stiles tilted his head. "Mark me make me yours."

Derek smiled as he latched his mouth to the side of Stiles neck and left a perfect puple mark.


End file.
